In a retail environment, a customer's experience at a retail location or store is important to maintaining customer loyalty. Often, customers select products and put them into a cart or basket as they move through the retail store. Upon completing her/his shopping, a customer proceeds to a checkout or payment station. At the checkout station each item selected by the customer is scanned or otherwise identified and a corresponding price is added to the customer's total bill. This typical shopping experience allows a user to obtain desired products but generally fails to provide the user with much in the way of relevant information about her/his shopping.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.